CP - September, 2392
This page chronicles posts #24241-24360 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2392. *CP - August, 2392 *CP - October, 2392 Earth Plots Second Week Getting to be closer friends, ARTHUR GREENWOOD and INDIRA DORR play video games, bonding over their conversations. Fourth Week Deciding that they would make a good couple, INDIRA DORR and ARTHUR GREENWOOD form a relationship since they are so close. In the morning, they plan on going on vacation together to have some fun. Cardassia Plots Fourth Week Excited to announce her pregnancy, ZEEDA KORINAS tells her husband YORKIN KORINAS they are expecting a baby boy and they plan a party. Bajor Plots First Week Continuing his therapy, WILLIAM BELL talks to MEGAN GREENWOOD about her feelings, finally getting her to confess about her concerns with Arthur and having her realize he is mentally ill. KHOAL DAMAR starts university in interspecies relations with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD, while catching up KARYN DAX-WOLFE during class. CONNOR ALMIN meets his roommate MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN and they talk about just what got them into the academy in the first place. BENJAMIN WOLFE has decided to take MARCUS WOLFE’s class and gets in late, discussing things with him about the future and his ability to concentrate. LIAM gets a counselling assessment from RELAR SORAN to make sure he is on track, talking about what is next for Megan. RELAR is concerned some for AETHUR GREENWOOD on Earth and has another counselling session, really stressing he has to try harder or will be in legal trouble. Second Week When MEGAN GREENWOOD runs into MICHAEL UBILIX-JESYN they talk about why she is there and she is under the impression that he has a split personality. Later on, MEGAN is sleeping when she sees GAGE (MICHAL) in her room and they chat before she sees him literally disappear and PATRICK REESE finds Michal unconscious on the bathroom floor. Third Week When JACKSON MOYER is called into the academy when MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN has been taken in for being unconscious in the bathroom, finding out that his Halanan projection is the root of his issues. MEGAN GREENWOOD talks to WILLIAM BELL about more of her issues and how she is going to be placed into a room by herself and to turn to music when upset. At University, BENJAMIN WOLFE is late to MARCUS WOLFE’S class because he got into a fight at the cafeteria and it was over him being a ‘false emissary.’ MEGAN things she sees Arthur but notices that it is the new bereavement counsellor PETER SPECTRE (mARTHUR SPECTRE) and is shocked at how much they look the same. Later, MEGAN has her first counselling session with PETER (mARTHUR) and he gives her some advice about getting over her sad issues with her family, despite being more to the point. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD runs into MOIRA HEDRIN, prompting them to talk about her career path and his own into politics soon. VYLIN ELBRUNNE and JAMES MUNROE meet at a law conference, talking to each other about their jobs and families – especially how to do the latter as a lawyer. CHRISTOPHER hopes to have more advice on his career path, talking to KARYN DAX-WOLFE on her opinion just to let her know about Hedrin and their friendship. CONNOR ALMIN meets with his buddy SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE to get to know someone from the other side, using the time to complain about his brother Noah. Fourth Week New character LINDSEY SHIBUTARI gets her position at the military academy, prompting JACKSON MOYER to give her a tour of the place. LAUREN WOLFE and NOAH ALMIN meet up at the mall, Noah wanting to be a bit flirty but Lauren shooting him down some. MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN talks to MEGAN GREENWOOD about how he is destined to go over to the good kid side now they know it isn’t him as much as his projection that is causing issues. NOAH is up bright and early for the day when he talks to SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE who gets more Connor’s side in the idea of Noah being an overachiever. In the Wolfe house, KARYN DAX-WOLFE, LAUREN, MARCIS WOLFE, BENJAMIN WOLFE and LUKE WOLFE all play a family game together. MICHAEL RICHARDSON and LALI MUNROE get together in Lonar Park for a rally before she tells him she had a convo with his mother who is probably coming to the planet. PETER SPECTRE (mARTHUR SPECTRE) brings his daughter KAYLA SPECTRE to the military academy where PATRICK REESE sees her and gets to know the new counsellor. MICHAEL finally calls home to his mother MIRANDA RICHARDSON, getting things settled about his relationship with Lali and his upcoming election. Mirror Universe Plots Second Week After more miscarriages, mMARGIANNE SAVOI has a fake baby that she carries with her, leaving mJAYASHRI MERYN to care for her other needs. As ONEL BROSEN (ERON BERN) continues his own campaigns, he finds that mEron has started to aggressively take over Bajor now mKaryn is dead. They make plans to head to Kron. Third Week Back from a disastrous vacation out, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) talks to mJAYASHRI MERYN about what they are going to do now and finally decide to leave to mKron. Once on the planet, ONEL (ERON) and mJAYASHRI get busy, keeping warm on the very cold Kron. Both of them start out into the cold, trying to make it to their destination but finding the place a frozen Hell. Finally, ONEL (ERON) and mJAYASHRI find the golden city and arrive to their destination. #09 September, 2392 2392 #09 2392 #09